Messages for you,for me
by Lizz1792
Summary: How many messages they will need to understand the desire of each other...?
1. Answer

**Note: I felt the need to write this! is just a series of one shots connected that gradually would lead a clear and strong message to both. That's the original idea!...Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**First Message : Answer.**

* * *

"Aominecchi ~Aominecchi ~" Kise said loudly intervening in the room of Aomine.

Aomine open an eye and look at Kise from his bed "Hmm?"

Kise approached absently toward the desk chair "I have been thinking ―"

Aomine smile "Thinking?"

"Yeah. Don't look at me like that. I think too!"

"Well, whatever"

Kise felt some bewilderment but continued "I want to go to a Boys School"

Aomine took off his headphones and look at the ceiling "Why?"

Kise gaze to Aomine's eyes "I'm tired of girls~"

Aomine return Kise's gaze significantly

"So, I want to prove something new. Exciting. I'm curious you know?"

Aomine close his eyes and put his headphones again "No. I don't know"

A smile crossed Kise's face then. Carefully Kise got up from the chair and stepped to the edge of Aomine's bed.

Meanwhile Aomine had the music at full volume even following the rhythm in his mind when he felt the soft but persistent tingling in his nose and then traveling down to his neck. Aomine no longer resisting let escape of his lips a smile almost mute making it at once open his eyes.

Kise was laughing with a feather raised in front of Aomine's face "Ne, ne- Doesn't it feel good? ~"

"No!" Aomine shouted angry.

Aomine again closed his eyes completely ignoring Kise one more time.

Kise narrowed his eyes and with a big smile in his face attacked with his fingers Aomine's stomach, those spots that Kise knew Aomine feel more tingling.

Aomine gasped and open wide his eyes letting a strangulated laugh sprout from his lips, the headphones fell from his ears to the bed leaving Aomine noticing now his own laughter. Kise with his strength and the advantage of the tickling on his side domino Aomine in bed, until both after almost half an hour, exhausted and an Aomine very blushed yell at Kise to stop.

Kise laughed nonstop over Aomine at some point during the contest Aomine had dragged him to the bed until lie sitting on Aomine's hips.

"S-Sorry Aominecchi~" Kise managed to said between the laugh "It's just that I don't like _you_ ignoring _me_"

Aomine was all flushed and panted. Kise's idiotic laugh was pissed him off.

"About what you said earlier" Aomine said suddenly. Tone more serious.

"Hm?" Kise muttered wiping the tears from his eyes "Yeah?"

Aomine took Kise's wrists leading him down his body. Kise confused seeing so sudden Aomine's face an inches from his own face try to unlock his wrists for a second, but then he smile radiantly "What's this? Some kind of game?!"

Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Cause if it's I―"

Aomine closed the distance raising a bit his head reaching for Kise's lips. Kise eyes widened and he felt a tremble running down for his spine while Aomine nibble his bottom lip, at first delicate but then sharply almost with hate bringing blood to the surface. Kise clenched his hands and whined. Aomine woke up to reality and let go almost immediately of Kise's wrists.

Kise stand quickly almost falling to the ground covering his mouth walking away to the opposite wall "I- W-what was that?" Kise asked staring at Aomine who still was in the bed licking his lips.

Aomine sat "That's my answer. You _definitely _can't go to a Boys School"

Kise tilted his head "Ah? I don't understand~"

"Tsk. Forget it" Aomine sighed looking for his Ipod.

"But Aominecchi tell me!" Kise cried wanting to know.

"If you are tired of girls go find a dog"

Kise who already had forgotten everything was again in the chair complaining "A dog? But that doesn't resolve my problem! Aominecchi!"

Aomine put his iPod at maximum volume and turned his back to Kise in the bed.

Kise just remain complaining. "I'm just tired of girls jumping on me! A Boys School should be more calm...quiet for me. Isn't it?"

Kise sigh. "Isn't it?"

* * *

And that's all! It would be too damn funny if Kise really change to a Boys School, though Aomine will not be happy XD


	2. Dog

**Note: I felt the need to write this! is just a series of one shots connected that gradually would lead a clear and strong message to both. That's the original idea!...Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Second Message: Dog**

* * *

Kise appeared in the exit of Aomine's school waving energetically his hand to him. Aomine who was about to leave after a stressful afternoon couldn't help but noticing Kise. Not that he could do much about it. The blond model and noisy became noticeable anywhere. Aomine hide his hands in his pockets ignoring the place that occupied Kise. He try to sneak past him but he couldn't. He should have known. He never could escape of Kise's eyes, unless Kise wanted or mean it.

Kise smiling tangle his arms on Aomine's arm wobbling Aomine's body for a second.

"Aominecchi~! You don't saw me when I wave my hand for you?"

How could he _not_ have seen him? Was the right question. But instead Aomine only responded with a growl without stopping to walk with Kise dangling to his arm.

"Aominecchi you remember what you said to me last week?"

Aomine look to the opposite side of the face of Kise. He wanted to see and check some stores before going home .Find a good pair of shoes to the next match since he just have one less for Kagami's fault. In fact, thinking in Kagami only pushed Aomine to irritate the double his mood.

"Aominecchi~ Are you hearing me?" Kise asked making an angry face (Well, trying).

"Yeah, yeah" Aomine mumbled distracted. He remember the conversation about Kise changing into a Boys School. Pure crap. That _wasn't _going to happen.

"The thing is…that I talk with Kurokocchi after that― I told him all what we talk and―"

Aomine suddenly stop to walk making Kise stop with him. The blonde's last words had stunned him. Kise told Kuroko _all_?. Aomine look at Kise curious, also a little scared "Kise…amm―what do you exactly told him?"

Kise look up fondly to Aomine "All~"

Aomine scratched the side of his neck now nervous "And what he told you?"

Kise stared at the street focused like he was remembering every detail from the conversation "Oh well, at first Kurokocchi's response was a bit strange, now that I think about it"

Aomine scratched his neck more and forced his mouth to move "Strange?"

Kise nodded "Well yeah…Kurokocchi only raised his eyebrows and told me 'I see' "

Aomine let his hand drop "That's all?"

Kise pulled Aomine's arm for response and to keep walking. Aomine returned to try to concentrate on the stores feeling more relaxed.

"No" Kise continued "After a pair of minutes he told me that I should look for a dog like you told me to do"

Aomine return his eyes to Kise's face. Kise was being serious about the dog. Aomine couldn't help but smile a bit.

Kise notice for the corner of his eye the movement in Aomine's lips and stop to walk a little froze "Why are you smiling?" Kise asked suspicious.

"Cause I didn't said so literally"

Kise raised an eyebrow "I thought you did Aominecchi!"

Aomine shrugged "And what's your point after all?"

Kise formed a tiny smile with his pale lips "My point is that you had the idea so you have to help me find that dog!"

Aomine raised an eyebrow this time "Oh yeah? I was planning on buy a pair of shoes right now"

Kise's smile fall a little for Aomine's tone of voice but then he open his eyes to see a Store's pet in the other side of the street. Dragging Aomine's arm out of the blue he crossed the street running getting both at the entrance. Kise's eyes were sparkling by the time Aomine look down gaining some breathe.

"Shit" Aomine muttered "You want to Kill us?!- The light was almost green!"

Kise completely focused on the store didn't heard anything and open the door entering with Aomine.

A kind man welcomed and listened Kise's request, immediately walking to the area of dogs for adoption. Puppies of the same age of breeds large, medium and small. Aomine getting impatient try to help Kise to decide. The sooner he finished the sooner he will be capable of buy his shoes.

"Kise took that one. It's pretty" Aomine intervened trying to sound convincing, although he really like that dog.

Kise put a finger under his chin thinking "I'm sorry Aominecchi~ but, I don't like dogs of big breeds. If I decide to adopt a dog It will have to be small, lovely and cute~!"

Aomine look Kise's eyes. He should have known. Small, lovely and cute were the three characteristics that most attracted Kise. Aomine was in clear disagreement, if Kise wanted a dog had to be a big one, strong and with character to protect him from any situation. But whatever, the time was running "Yeah, okay, but decide one then!" Aomine almost yelled containing his thoughts.

Kise sigh disappointed grabbing Aomine's arm "Let's go to another store Aominecchi, none of this puppies convince me yet".

Aomine suppressed a growl. Knowing how indecisive Kise could be, he thought, and with reason that this was going to be a long day.

XXXXX

After walking for almost three hours and visiting numerous store's pets, Kise didn't have a dog and Aomine didn't have his shoes. Bad day.

Sighing both in disappointment, more Aomine though, Kise decided to surrender in his search.

Kise let go of Aomine's arm and continued his walk alone focusing his eyes on the ground. He just felt guilty and a bit frustrated for wasting his time in vain, and not only his time, Aominecchi's time too. He should go alone and find that dog for himself. He was very capable to do that. Kise find himself smiling bitterly, how he couldn't note that he was made with the same material of the selfish type?

Suddenly maintain his head over his feet became difficult.

Aomine who was observing the actions of Kise decided it was time to speak "It's not the end of the world Kise"

Kise cocked his head as a sign that he had heard, he didn't feel strong enough to face Aomine yet. Aomine look to the sky, to the cloudless afternoon with a red sun hiding among city buildings. Beautiful.

Aomine then focused on Kise. In his back ungainly and his shoulders fallen. In the movement of Kise's legs, in his ass, ok no. That not. Aomine growled. It was against all his being. Against everything he represented. He growled again. Shit.

Taking with some rudeness Kise's arm Aomine led him to the Fountain Square a block down. Aomine was surprised at the silence and docility of Kise during the journey. No that he was complaining. But, somehow the silence doesn't suited Kise. Damn. Better die that said that out loud.

Once seated in one of the seats of the square Aomine felt relaxed with the sound of the water.

"Aominecchi…sorry" Kise speak so softly still looking to the ground that Aomine doubt what he had heard.

Aomine looked at Kise's blocks of hair falling for his forehead, hiding a bit Kise's eyes. Aomine returned his eyes to the sky "Idiot" He said clearly.

Kise instantly look up, his lips trembled to see the face of Aomine, a shy smile touched his lips "Sometimes"

"We can go and find the dog that you want some other day"

Kise's smile grew more "We? Wait, Really? We? Aominecchi you really―"

"Shut up or 'we' will turned into 'you' "

"Aww but '_you_' will feel so lonely~"

"I'm warning you Kise" Aomine said absent-minded.

Kise giggle for a moment thinking in tease Aomine's mood but he preferred shake that anxiety and save it for another day. After all he was tired and didn't want to argue anymore. Instead he let his head fall into Aomine's shoulder, letting his eyes close and his thoughts wave freely out of him, letting him helplessly relaxed feeling the warmth on his cheeks and on his arm emanating from Aomine. A paradise of feelings of protection wrapping him.

Aomine didn't move or make a sound. No. He didn't want. The repose of Kise's blond hair in his shoulder, neck and tickling his nose felt good. He buried his nose in Kise's hair and buried his nails in Kise's arm. Kise's breathe move a little. At what point he had been seduced to get to this position? It was not proper of him. The great bastard with a big ego couldn't fall in these things. No he couldn't. And still he couldn't avoid take care of that face and pose with his lips a kiss on Kise's forehead. Kise was sleeping. In his dreams he smile.

Kise didn't need a dog. He already have one.

* * *

This thing become a bit angsty...Hope you like it anyway!XD thanks for the follows, the review and the favs, I can answer you cause you are a guest but still thank u!


	3. Off

**Note: I felt the need to write this! is just a series of one shots connected that gradually would lead a clear and strong message to both. That's the original idea!...Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

**Third Message: Off  
**

* * *

On

Off

On

Off

On

"Kise! Can you please stop that?!" Aomine yelled pissed after try really hard to avoid for half an hour the change of lights.

"Oh- sorry, sorry Aominecchi. I'll try" Kise answer from the door with a tiny smile.

Aomine frowned from his bed cursing himself for his oh so bad luck. Why he always end sharing his room with Kise? Did the guys hated him so much? Does his mom hated him too? They all knew his lack of patience and in abundance his bad temper. Bad temper that increased when he could _not_ sleep. Perhaps they wanted to tease his mood until reach the point when he couldn't restrain more? Is that the case?. Fuck all.

Not that he care much with who he released his stressed days. Still with the run of the days his temper was diary teased by the blond. Aominecchi this- Aominecchi that- Gosh! More than pissed he was exhausted.

Exhausted? Really? Why? He shouldn't be.

Off

On

Off

On

Aomine clenching strongly his teeth deciding to sit and see why the fuck the blond was so annoyingly restless at this hour of the night. Whatever Aomine was expecting to see the mocking smile painted in Kise's face, but that was not what he found. Kise's eyes were barely open staring into nothingness, at some point in the night Kise had brought a chair silently sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, one arm fallen while the other hand was up near the switch of light. Kise didn't move a bit when Aomine sit glaring at him clearly irritated.

"What's with you Kise? I'm hardly _trying_ to sleep" Aomine expressed promptly.

"I know, I'm sorry- I―" Kise answered slowly looking to the wall instead of Aomine.

"You- what?" Aomine pressed impatient.

Kise shake his head "Nothing Aominecchi. Go back to sleep"

Off

Aomine blinked somehow perplexed. Now, just now, Kise evaded his question? No way.

"And are you going to sleep in that chair for the rest of the night?" Aomine speak still sitting on his bed .He couldn't see Kise's face but he could see that his silhouette was moving.

"Of course not Aominecchi~ What are you saying? I -"

"What's wrong?" Aomine cut him. He could say that Kise's smiles normally, diary, routinely. Bother him. But what bother him more was the fake smile, the vain intent, the façade. And again he couldn't see Kise's face but he could sense it. _That _was strange.

Kise took a moment, more like a pause to answer "It's just that I was thinking that our relationship it's sometimes like this...on-off-on-off, and...I-I"

I ―what? Kise thought, what do I even thinking? Why I'm like this? Without noticed Kise's hands started to tremble. What was his point? And after all why the hell his hands were trembling nonstop?. He likes Aomine, not in a romantic way of course. He just likes him. And he knew, it was implied that being with Aomine was difficult, that his personality contrasted as water and oil and that Aomine had an ego of the size of the world. Even so. He still likes Aomine and care for him. Sometimes dealing with that strong and tall wall hit him hard and leave him weak of smiles and jokes. Leave him exhausted. Still…. _'Still'_ that word was hanging on in his mind.

"What are you talking about? Relationship? We don't have anything of that kind" Aomine said harsh.

Kise's tremble extended for his body. Anything? Nothing? Why? Kise supported his forehead on his knees. Aomine didn't like him a bit. Kise knew it. He didn't want to felt so hopeless. In true he didn't know at all why he was asking himself all this questions.

On

Aomine turned on the light.

"Why are you so depressive?" Aomine asked at Kise's side looking down to him.

Kise didn't look up. He preferred the easy way and focus his gaze in Aomine's hands that were almost touching him. He couldn't believe it. But for the first time he didn't want to be near Aomine, not when he was so vulnerable. Vulnerable without could make his smile was worst. He felt Aomine's fingers brushing his own fingers in the switch. Kise blushed and cowardly quit his hand fast to his chest "Aominecchi~ please…I will be fine…"

"Fine my ass" Aomine answer angry.

Suddenly Kise couldn't see more Aomine's tan hands. Kise felt himself raising his chin. Kise gasped and with that Aomine find the right moment and took Kise's waist raising him from the chair to his shoulder in a blink of the eye.

"A- Aominecchi?!" Kise hissed feeling the blood running to his head "Leave me down! Damn Leave me! Leave me! Aominecchi!"

Off

"Are you deaf? Leave me **now!**" Kise screamed.

The bed groaned when Aomine let go of Kise throwing him on the sheets. Aomine's bed. And when Kise realized a new wave of nerves pressed his chest. With his eyes confused Kise supported his elbows in the bed raising his head "Aominecchi this is not funny"

Aomine sit down and ignoring olympically Kise's words he lay beside him wrapping his arms around Kise's waist.

Kise completely stunned didn't fight. Well, more like he couldn't.

Aomine pressed Kise against his chest. Kise's respiration increased two levels.

"Aominecchi…I― What are you doing?" Kise muttered.

"_Trying_ to sleep" Aomine groaned. He was feeling tired of saying the same again and again.

"But there is not enough space" Kise now whispers.

Aomine buried his face into Kise's neck starting to breathe more hard and tighten his grip on Kise's waist on purpose.

Kise officially stunned struggled. He was feeling suddenly...positively...awkward. He tried once more "Aominecchi… we can't sleep like this"

Aomine smirk recognizing the awkwardness on Kise's voice "I can" He whisper into Kise's ear "You are like my own personal pillow"

Kise felt his cheeks going red "What?! Quit that!" But after a second he smile "Geez I didn't know Aominecchi want me this much"

Aomine heard Kise's smile. Still with energy to jokes? Without thinking one of his hands clenched Kise's stomach making Kise's eyes shut for the pain.

"I got it, I got it!" Kise breathed. Aomine release him.

"Although I will have a purple for your fault" Kise said with some ressentiment.

Aomine groaned saying ' I'm fucking trying to sleep!' .Instantly he starting to put his fingers dangerously across Kise's stomach.

Kise gasped and put his hand over Aomine's hand stopping him "I will sleep, I will! I swear to God! Good night Aominecchi!"

Aomine relaxed and close finally his eyes waiting _finally_ for the dreams to take his mind. Kise close his eyes too, _still _awkward but what the hell, he want to sleep too…Kise thought that they indeed didn't have a relationship but being a pillow was better than nothing. After all how many pillows have the chance to sleep like this with Aominecchi?. They sleep together that night.

The lights were still off.

* * *

I like to write this one…you guys like this? I can't help but wanted to ask!…Ktlicious I'm happy to see you again! I think the same by the way ^^


	4. Prologue Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

A/N: First, this is not a chapter of Messages for you, for me. Guys I didn't have the heart to start a new fic without finish this one. So I will try to do something new. If you guys let me…this is a world apart, I will upload chapters of this story depending much on my time. I star class this week so it will be a bit difficult to me write but I will do my best. I was slightly inspired to do this for **Canadino** and her fic **kiss me through the phone**. That was awesome. Hope you guys don't hate me!. I promise the next upload will be another one shot :) for now all your reviews are very appreciated! Sorry for the long note!

* * *

__**Masochist Desire **

_The first time I heard about "Masochist Desire" was while I was at a party. Not a normal party. For me it meant more that day. I remember it well because it was that night I slept with the most beautiful and hot girl I've ever met. In fact she was the popular and ardent girl who made me crazy from months ago. Months of desire and longing to touch her, to feel her._

_Happened that on that day, that we did it all night, I fell in love with her. For her piercing black eyes, her shiny black hair, her delicate arms around my shoulders, her slender figure all over me. Her breathing._

_This same day something more happened. Something happened that I was not expecting. That was not scheduled in my agenda. Something I would have preferred to ignore definitely. I heard this voice. That electric and whispering voice coming from the radio. Insinuating shades of voice that turned on all my senses. Blurred my mind making me forget with whom I was. Who I was. Making love personal, only and solely to me._

_That night I knew. I just knew. I fell in love again. As absurd as it can be heard. I fell in love again for the lead singer of Masochist Desire. For the lust that he caused on me._

**XOX**

"Aomine! Aomine wake up!"

Her sweet voice brought me back, she knew that I already was awake but I delayed in opening my eyes just to continue listening to her. To continue overwhelmed by the little paradise that she was giving me by waking with me all the mornings. It was after I let pass a few minutes that I reluctantly opened my eyes to her. Because I knew that she would be watching me on top of me, watching me until I woke up. I smiled somnolent. How could she be so beautiful since the first hour of the morning?. I raised my hand to her hair, caressing in my own personal way, saying _I want to kiss you_, she didn't have to make me beg much, in one smooth motion she closed her lips to mine waking me up completely.

"Happy dreams?" She asked slowly.

"A bit. You were in all torturing me" I replied resting my forehead to hers.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure it was awful .How would it sound if I really begin to torture you to get you up?"

I smile inevitably "That doesn't sound bad, maybe I should stay here a little while"

She grins "Evil, we have to go to university, get up quickly!" She left me palming my butt.

I sigh. She is wonderful.

I make my path to the bathroom and admire her while she is changing into new clothes. A pinch of desire runs down my spine to see her changing. And she knows me. She's doing it on purpose. At the end Who is the evil one?

"Want a shower with me?" I yet asked hopefully.

She looked at me smiling "You already know that I have my shower early"

I smirk "I had to ask"

Naked I go into the bathroom letting the cold water run down my body, cooling my senses, feeling ready to go into a new day.

I hear her talking on the phone and feel her putting some made up and put that pink lipstick I like so much. Those mature eyes looking in the mirror.

"Aomine" She call me.

"Mm?" I answered from the shower.

"Don't be late! This is a new semester ... try a little ... Would you want?"

"Yeah, I know, I promise" I answer peeping through the curtains to receive her kiss.

She's right. She's always right.

Last week we started a new semester. Second. To be clearer. New brats start with us. Some morons and idiots. Nothing to care for. I'm fine. Better with her.

I close the shower and go outside for some jeans and a black shirt. Brush my teeth and look for my bag ready to go.

**XOX**

At the train station to my regret I notice, I may not be able to fulfill the promise I made to her this morning. At least not today. The subway delay involves people crazy and upset, sweaty, who wants to reach -like me- early to their destination.

Pushing as I can I achieve to enter in the train. With my back against the door and pulled by people everywhere. It is uncomfortable, you never get used to it. I lay my head on the door breathing fresh air as I can. After all I'm taller than the rest around me. I have one or two heads more. Advantages of being tall.

Then it happened again. I don't know which is first. I can not distinguish that line. I don't know if I listen first and my body feels it. I don't know if I feel first that current of electricity through my chest and then recognize his voice. Or if I recognize his voice first and then run through me that current of electricity for my body. I'm honest, I don't know.

His hungry voice singing by the train's speakers. Singing a song of love. It's ironic. Lust and sweet love not combine well in my mind.

I close my eyes feeling comfortable, listening his voice in my ears, in my mind, sending me to another world where life may be more good of what already is for me now. I really don't want to wake up.

I feel when the train stops abruptly causing half of the people precipitate forward or to the side. I look to the front making sure that I didn't accidentally stumbled with someone. I notice something more than that. The world is _really_ ironic. I'm not the only one who feel aroused for the suggestive music. The guy next to me and the girls in front of me are completely flushed. Their faces and their eyes are lost flying into another world. Perhaps similar to mine. Maybe. I smile to myself. I'm sure if I look carefully everyone's faces I will get more surprises.

The guy and the girls are close to my age. Nineteen. Twenty maybe. I close my eyes to avoid embarrassing with my gaze of recognition the girls that are starting to see me more flushed. I sigh inside me thinking if I do look the same way. Flushed, Aroused and Hot.

I don't need to know the answer cause I already know.

**XOX**

I'm such a hopeless guy.

I'm turned on. What a bother. I should have known better. It's not my fault. Not at all.

I barely managed to scape between some of my friends in the Uni greeting fast and perhaps a bit rude. I know I'm late. And that she will be a bit mad at me later. But I need to go to the bathrooms.

I don't know if maybe someone noticed my obvious package. I think no one noticed. Well almost. There is one person who knows me well enough to miss my condition. And when I open the door, _done._ The first thing I see is his face. _Shit._

"Okay. You catch me. Can we pretend that you don't know nothing?" I said washing my hands.

"Mmm we can…but-" He answer teasing me.

"But?"

"Don't touch me for this day" he finished.

I smile "You didn't have to mention it Tetsu"

Tetsu smile back.

"And for the record" Tetsu said walking into the class with me "I wasn't sure that you were jerking off in that time"

I looked at him incredulously "Are you sure?"

_"Very _sure"

_I can't believe him._

**XOX**

We walked into the class. And when my eyes encounter the clock on the wall I noticed that we are too late. The Professor Ryuka doesn't even look up from her desk to see us. _Bad sign_. She is a sweet person most of the time. This time we abused of her character.

When I sit in my regular place next to Tetsu, I notice there's something different in the atmosphere. I can smell it in the air. The sudden excitement, _tension._ Is intriguing. I look into the eyes of Tetsu. I know he has noticed too.

He shrugged but points me the faces of the girls. How they are all incredibly exciting. Then I look to the guys following the example of Tetsu. Man. Creepy aura everywhere!. They might be enjoying a funeral already.

I narrowed my eyes. I'm missing something. _What?_ I don't remember this day it's special or having a party or major celebration in our faculty. Satsuki didn't tell me anything in the morning neither. It's really strange. _Suspicious._

**XOX**

When the class ends and the break comes, I get up with Tetsu towards the area of the food fair. If I'm missing something, I'll know soon. Gossips pass quickly to everyone in this hour.

I meet Satsuki and Kagami. I see them sitting at the table eating and talking distracted. Satsuki turns her head and looks at me with Tetsu to my side. She waves her hand to us.

I sit and close my hand over hers, "How was your first class?

"Good. Nothing new. You? Did you arrive on time?

Her eyes fixed on me, no lies allowed "I try ... to come in time. Ask Tetsu"

She smile and look at Tetsu "He is a good friend. Don't want to hear him sinking you more"

Kagami laughed "True Satsuki. How could you ask help to Tetsu lying? He only says the true"

Kuroko smile a bit at Kagami leading his head fall on Kagami's shoulder "That's why you should care more for me"

Kagami blushed and tensed. Satsuki sigh couldn't avoid to think that they were lovely together. Aomine look to Satsuki, his eyes saying that _If only Kagami wasn't so dense, _Satsuki's eyes replying _They have time, look how lovely they are. _At the end Aomine nod surrended. Satsuki was right. They indeed have time.

"By the way" Aomine broke the comfort silence "There is something special today?"

Satsuki was the first to speak "Well, I don't know well but, it seems like someone famous is going to study here in our Uni"

I whistle "I see now, that's the reason why all the guys are so depressive"

"Yeah, in my class too. But I don't give a shit about famous people, so, if they come or not I don't care "Kagami intervened drinking his soda.

Satsuki and I smiles. Kagami it's always like this.

"Well ... I will buy some drink. Wait for me"

I get up to the counter deciding what to take. When I hear two voices squeaking behind me in the queue.

_"Kyaaaaa!. You heard it too?!"_

_"Yeah! I can't believe it! I'm going to die!"_

_"No, no. I die first than you"_

_"Want a bet?!"_

_"Nahh. But is it true?"_

_"I believe so, a friend of a friend of a friend of mine tells me that he is going to study here!" _

_"I pray that this gossip will be true!"_

_"It is. I can asegurate you. His voice it's so Hot!"_

_"Kyaaaaaaa!"_

Aomine couldn't help but rolled his eyes. Some girls could be like this…Only one thing make his mind stop for a moment when he was returning to the table.

_His voice it's so Hot!. _

"Aomine?" Satsuki asked looking at my eyes.

I blinked "Mm?"

"You seem a bit distracted?"

I clenched her hand and lean my forehead against hers "It's nothing" I whisper "I miss you"

She answer me with a slight sweet kiss "It's our hour to go class"

Before she get up of her seat I retain her with my hand "You know I'm cursing myself for my bad luck?"

"Indeed" She sighed "But you know we can't do nothing" She look at me and then at Kagami and Tetsu who were in his own world "The three of us are in the same class unless you…You know it's your fault for being a sleepy head"

I laugh and whisper playful to her ear so only she heard me "You know it's _really_ your fault for making me sleep barely an hour that night"

She blushed and get up fast "Go to your class now!"

"Even if I'm turned on?" I asked innocent

"Go!" She laughed still blushing, getting away with my two friends.

_I'm in love of her. Really._

But matter of factly I wasn't joking. I'm turned on _again. _What's happening with me? I'm not a kid for God's sake! I asked myself joking. I look to the clock. If I enter in the class a pair of minutes later wouldn't hurt anybody.

So I walk to the baths with my naughty reaction for the second time in the day.

Wasting no time I put my hands around my dick and let myself slowly getting excited. Remembering her lips, her breath, her hair, her breast. _All_. So after a pair of minutes I almost reaching the point. I control my mouth so of course if someone enter can't notice nothing. I'm not a pervert after all. So, when I heard at mi side some…sounds I froze a bit. Another guy with a problem like mine? I want to laugh but it doesn't matter when I felt the pain for release making me focus again. Something more bothers me.

I'm not _only _coming for my thoughs of Satsuki. The moans at my side arouse me more of what I think, and by the time I notice it's too late, my mind it's filled with the slight moans who are breathed with delight and pain, with some _need_ impress too. I curse myself when I come. Hard and with an inusual sensation in my hands. Indeed it feel good. I'm totally flushed.

Breathing normally again I put my boxers and jeans up. Take some breath and open the door to go and wash my hands. I still could heard the muffled moans. The guy hasn't come yet, apparently. The moans continue when I end to wash my hands. I look for the mirror to the green close door. A wave of curiosity fills me.

_Who is it behind that door?_

_I want to know._

_I have to thank him for his…uh, help._

_That's an absurd excuse… I aware of that. I know!._

_But I want to know._

_I .want .to .know._

_The moans._

_To whom they belong?_

_My hand tremble in front of the door._

_I open it._

_He talk to me._

_I moaned._

This couldn't be true.

**XOX**

"Aomine?!" A flushed yet surprised voice exclaimed in the silence of the bathroom.

I couldn't say anything, in fact I moaned for answer. I moaned for two things. Because. Heck. I definitely should not open this door. What's with me? Where is my sense that tells me, alert me, that when someone is in private issues, people― I —don't have to disturb! It's not like someone put a gun in my head so I didn't have no choice but open the damn door. Granted, my desire was more than me. I have no shame most of the time. So this first thought doesn't count.

But second does. Aomine? What the hell? Why he knows my name? He should not knows my name. If Sat finds out this or if this guy slit out a gossip about me, it will be the dead of me. I don't like gossips. I hate gossips. It will be fucking embarrassing.

"Aomine?"

I looked doubtfully at the two big hazel eyes, so….now what? I'm having a difficult time trying to not look down to his pants. To his hands. Better focus on his face. God, help me.

"S-Sorry, I shouldn't you know, I'm really sorry" My voice tremble, heck. I look away don't waiting an answer, I want to get the hell out of here. Then, my arm it's clenched, slightly but enough to retain me in my way to the exit. I sigh getting frustrated. He doesn't catch my move?.

"Aomine…is it you?"

What's with that voice? I swung my head staring questioningly at his face...he also have questioningly eyes. In fact more surprises than me. I don't intent, don't have the intention to say, to admit, that I'm Aomine. It will be troublesome. And more than that I find this guy doing the same thing I was doing a minute before. He KNOWS what I was doing. I can't just said 'Yeah, I am, what's up' No in my head, no in my world. Perhaps before. Granted I can. I'm excusing myself. I know my limits. But he knows mine?

"I'm sure there are plenty of Aomines here in this place, I don't know you, sorry"

The hazel eyes blinked changing his focus on the wall instead of me. A shade of pain reflected in them, but just for a second before I can make sure of what I see, somehow that press my chest, I don't understand but that…that makes me felt a bit bad. He was expecting another answer from me?. I scratch my hair to distract myself a little, his hand it's still in my arm. Distractedly like someone who don't want the thing, I let...my eyes run down from his face to his body, especifically his pants. God. His zipper is open. God. And I can see half of the packet. Breathe. I need to breathe.

My breathe makes the guy look at me again and let his hand fall so casually...so vulnerable…I hate myself.

"I'm sorry…I don't know who you are" I said less rude more slow.

"But- but…you are Aomine right?"

He has suddenly this hopeless side in his eyes worrying his bottom lip. I...I know this guy? This hazel eyes? I have the sudden feeling that I know those lips...how they taste...It's disturbing... I hope I'm doing the right thing...I hate myself.

"I'm Aomine 'kay? So from where you know me?"

A happy wide smile appear in his lips letting me speechless. Something's wrong?. Without seconds thoughts two pale arms are wrapping around my neck and the feeling of a warmth face it's settled in my shoulder. I don't know what to do. My body it's froze so much as my mind and my arms waving in the air. Pressing his chest against me he got me more.

"I miss you so much! I can't believe we are together again!"

And then I felt _another thing_ pressing in my thighs. _No way_. That's all what makes me jerk his shoulders and body away from me.

"Who are you?!"

A naughty smile play with his lips, his locks of blond-black hair falling for his forehead while he's thinking "How insensitive of your part doesn't remember about me, perhaps, if I─"

Those big eyes focus in me, I'm waiting. I don't remember knowing anyone like him. He cut the space between us and again I felt like he want to wrap around me but he doesn't. He lean smiling to my ear and whisper. I wait. Nothing comes out of his mouth. The whisper it's tickling me. This is getting ridiculous!

"Perhaps if I kiss you" He still whisper "you will remember"

My eyes flew open. Kiss─me? What's wrong with him?! Quickly I put away my mouth, but my cheek it's captured in a sweet and sonorous peck. I froze.

I'm immobile, in another world.

"Remember now Aominecchi?"

Slowly I demand my eyes to look at that face in front of me. And it's like it's the first time I see him.

His profiled nose, his bright hazel eyes, his childish cheeks, his lips being nibbled for his anxious teeth, blond-black hair, obviously dyed, the earring in his left ear. His features and body tells me that I know him. How I not noticed before? In the end it's his face what attracts me more.

His eyes look at me with insistence and a warmth unexpected for me. He knows that I am overwhelmed, I'm pretty obviously with my inspection. My eyes are running down and up for his body. And when he moves a little away for me I stop instantly. I'm being too rude. But he smiles and exclaim in a relaxed way "Want me to kiss you again Aominecchi?"

_ "Ne ne Can I kiss you Aominecchi?" I heard the words on my head._

I take deep breaths against the sudden memories that are hitting my mind like a rock...I'm still not convinced...he does and doesn't look like the same person. Perhaps I've to ask. It's my turn.

"Ki…Kise? Is it you?"

Kise gave a pleased smile "I thought you would never guess! Is not this a wonderful coincidence?!"

"Somehow when you say it like that…" A shudder run for my spine "…I thought that you were in some country in Europe"

Kise blink "I was but not for so long…three years, almost four"

"I haven't see you since we were kids...what age? nine? ten?"

Kise's eyes bright kindly "Yeah, we had ten…that were good times, I'm happy to see you"

I smile for the first time "Indeed you are" And then look down straight to his pants "More happy of what you think"

Kise cheek's blushed "Oh God, I forgot _that"_ He covered his zipper fast with his hands blushing more "Sorry"

I clear my troath feeling _distracted _"You don't have to" I clear my voice again "I mean, I understand the problem, please forgive me, I was the one interrupting you, uh, before"

Kise look up "No! No! Oh no! You don't have to apologize!" Kise waved his hands "If with _this_ "He pounced to his pants "I find you, then it's fine with me!"

He's weird. That's the first thought that cross my neurons. I look at him again "You've changed" Distractedly I rise my fingers to a side of his hair, it's more long now, it feels strangely smooth…I… "Your hair…" I say slowly.

Kise tilted his head leaning to my fingers, closing his eyes for a second "I dyed it with black some time ago…you like it?"

I let my hand fall "It's not bad" _You've changed. _I couldn't help but stare at him again, rude, I know but…it doesn't feel wrong.

Kise blushed again "I have…you know…I have" He look at my eyes "I have to go inside the bath **now**"

I open my mouth. _Oh!_

I look to his troubled face and try to suppress with all my forces to laugh. He should be in pain. Oh!

"It's Ok, I have to go class by the way"

"Wait!"

I rolled my head confused. He has followed me to the door?

"Can- can you wait for me?"

AH? "I'm sorry but I shouldn't-"

He cut me off "Please…It's my first day here, please! I don't know anyone"

His mortified voice and his helpless eyes were —And I want to denied— but there were _priceless._ —Delete that— He's really weird. I close my eyes, Heck. It's worse!. The music of his moans return in a second!. I open my eyes —Better—.

My conscience it's saying me that: _It's his first day and poor thing, he's all alone, more important he still have to release himself and it's in pain fucking waiting for your answer!_

Poor thing? I replied to that voice in my head Poor thing? He's an enough grow up person! Alone? We all start in the same way. About the release…well I can't do anything about that!.

"Please…I promise I'll be, eh, fast?"

"Hush" I stroke my forehead "Don't want to hear more" I breathed "I- will wait outside 'kay?"

Kise nodded relaxed "Thanks"

Closing the door I stroke my tense forehead. Oh gosh he didn't wash his hands. Crap.

I try to focus my mind in another things, in Satsuki. _My Sat_. And that works for a seconds but Crap. Crap, Crap. Why I can hear him if I am _outside_ the damn bath? I step a bit away looking to my sides. Geez, of what material are made the walls this days? Not an expensive one I'm sure.

_My heart it's racing and I don't want to realize for what._

**XOX**

Being honest with me this situation It's uncomfortable…leaning to the limit of being…disgusting.

"I hate to say this but- can you let go of my arm?"

Two hazel eyes look at me "Nop"

I scratch my hair trying to gain some patience and waving away my disappointment. He's planning to stay like this all the way to my class? Oh!

"By the way I didn't ask you before but, what's your section?"

Kise buried his hands in his pockets "Let me see, wait" he brought a small piece of paper, small and sure giving his last minutes with life.

"Geez you didn't have something better than that?"

Kise shrugged "I was in a hurry so…" He read the paper "It's section three"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" I denied again "No!"

"C'mon, I have a pair of splendid eyes! I read section three, I'm sure"

"Kise"

"What? Feeling bad? Oh dear~your face is pale"

I let my head fall. This is bad. Not good I'm sure. First I let my senses go like crazy opening that door and listening to those—whatever—then this…perhaps my punishment for being stupid and planning to be the good guy?

"Aominecchi?"

I open my eyes. In what moment I closed it? "C- Close!" I jerk back my head quickly from Kise's close face hitting my head with the wall "Ouch" I'm freaking out.

Kise grin "You should be more careful, I didn't remember you being so…jumpy"

"I'm not jumpy!" I answer flushed.

"Of course not" Kise grin.

"Can we go class now?" I asked looking away.

"So we are in the same class…?"

I nod. He tight his embrace around my arm like giving me courage to continue. Honestly?...this guy…

Being late it's no good. Less with the witch we have for teacher at this hour. But again, all the Teachers are bitches when someone arrives late and furthermore have the guts to intervine in the middle of the class. Just like us.

"Uh, Sorry, Good Morning"

"Good afternoon to you Aomine Daiki" Rin, the witch, welcomed us. I scratched my hair as a reflex "Sorry I come with this guy…I mean he's a new student here"

Rin let her glasses in the desk and look at my eyes "Are you making fun of me? I don't see anyone Aomine"

"What?" I look to my arm. Empty. Awful word "AH?" I look to everywhere like a fool. Empty! I feel my guts falling "Wait a minute!" I exclaim stepping outside catching a glimpse of blond-black hair losing for the corner. I curse to the air and run behind him. I'm fast so in a moment I'm at his back, I catch his wrist and my breath pinning him to the wall. Kise hit his head against the wall looking at me confused rather angry he waved my hand away.

"Sorry" I force my mind to say clenching my teeth "I just don't understand you" I let out "We have to enter _now_, you understand?"

"No" Kise answer defiantly.

"Huh?" I try to lock his eyes with mine feeling disoriented "What's wrong? You make me stay like a completely idiot back there, c'mon!" I shake slightly his shoulders hesitant for his so sudden change of mind. He remain stiffen. I still looking at him sensing with my hand how tense he is "I don't understand what's wrong?" _Why you don't answer me?_ I sigh.

"Ok. If you don't want to go. _Fine_. Great. I will go alone then"

Geez, he didn't even move. I become aware of my hands tight in his shoulders. He makes a muffled sound. I quit my hands fast hiding hers in my pockets. He was perhaps awkward? I resume my walk to the class again.

I hear… some steps…behind me.

Slow and insecure steps. I don't look behind. If it's him, and I'm sure it's him, I will not look. If I look he will become all coward again and there's something more I don't catch well…some other feeling but…

"Please…wait"

Pitiful voice. Silly hand wrapping my shirt from behind. I don't stop to walk. If I remain well, it was like this years before. _He will hesitant and grab my shirt from behind. I will not look back and not stop my walk_. _The two of us will walk until I stop._

It was a little strange back then for the people around us, but I never feel that wrong or bad or awkward. It was sort of a communication for us, perhaps a signal of…help.

I can't help but smile. I thought like this at that age? Incredible. No one would believe me. Me being all friendly and considerate.

Kise's hand stroke strong my shirt a second before we both enter in the class, when I look behind Kise has his two hands in front of him.

"This is some kind of joke Mr. Aomine?"

Uh. She's pissed.

"No, this is not a joke. This is him, the student I talked before. Kise?"

For a moment I think he has run again but no. When I look to my side this time, I found a new face. One of extreme confidence and lack of shame. Well, that's better I think.

Kise nodded and make a step "Hi everyone! I'm _Kise_…"

_"…Ryouta"_

Every girl of the class mouthed that name.

"K-K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

I cover my ears. WTF?. TOO LOUD.

"What the fu—I mean" I cleared my voice looking at the witch "Why is all the loud about?"

Kise started to scratch his hair all grins in his face. Why the fool it's grinning about?.

All the commotion, the loud voices, the screams, comments, faces and looks were like a BAM of hormones in the classroom. I could sensed in the air. Again I have the feeling that I was missing something. What? After all Kise it's not the great thing isn't it?

"Please Silent! Please!" The witch exclaim.

After almost ten minutes of trying to calm down the students, the silent return, a new class of silent if you know what I mean.

"Kise please sit in an empty chair please"

Kise nod and smile. I shrugged. I can't catch exact the words from my companions but clearly it seems like all the girls find Kise attractive.

He's good looking but not to this extent. It's a mystery to me. I sit staring at him. Kise sit at my side directing me a strong smile. This guy…I decide to focus on my book and try to learn something of this class.

**XOX**

But after two hours. I don't know a word of the class. I find that, hell, it's not easy. It's a lost battle for me **try** to focus when the entire class it's staring at Kise, and in consequence -cause I'm at his side- at me too.

I scratch my hair, my eyes, my nose, my neck, All!.I send a glance to Kise. He seem relaxed, calm attending the class. I can't act like him. Definitely it's getting on my nerves "Ahhh!" I'm frustrated.

When the class end Kise it's instantly wrapped by all the girls around him. To my eyes he seems still comfortable with that. I sigh and finish to get all my things with me. I step to the door thinking in meet with Satsuki. I look for my cellphone and text her:

_"Sat I'm going to the food fair, where are u?_

_miss u"_

I'm about to push the bottom when my arm it's invaded again. I almost drop my cellphone to the floor. I'm not surprised it's Kise.

What I indeed surprised it's to find all the glares of the girls honestly pissed at me. "Hey!"

I try to unlock Kise but he refuses to let me. The bunch of questions and petitions rain on us.

"Give me your autograph!"

"Neee ~have you girlfriend? Or single?"

"You are going to study here from now?"

"Ne, ne it's true that you- "

The vein in my forehead can't support more of this shit "Enough!" I roar.

"Ew, what's with you Aomine?"

"Yeah, are you perhaps with the period?"

"My gosh! I didn't know you were like that!"

"Selfish! You want Kise for you alone!"

"Mean, Selfish Aomine!"

"What?!" I blurt out "Have Kise for-?! What's going on with you people?!"

"EH?" one of the girls exclaims "You are the wrong here! Kise it's a recognized Idol and you want him playing to be the oblivious one!"

"Let Kise in peace!"

"What?!" Idol? "Kise?" I instantly look at him.

Kise give me a shy smile "I still can't believe that you didn't recognize me…"

I open my eyes wide hearing the 'Kyaaaaa' from the girls.

"Is it true?" I demanded.

Kise nodded and lean forward to my ear whispering "Can we talk in private?"

All this people, this girls around me makes me sick. It bothers me to the edge. You know right? You remember?

Kise send me a silent plea with his eyes "I know"

Puppy eyes can defeat me? 'Kyaaaaa' I heard again. Annoying.

"Aomine let him go!"

"Kise, Kise, Kise, Kise!"

"Back off" I muttered

"Eh?"

My glare it's strong and pissed, and tired and sick. Sick of all this crap, so "I said, Back off"

I don't intent to waste more my time. I grip Kise's wrist and walk fast out of corridor before more girls come. Some girls I know follow us, but I'm determinated, I grip with more force Kise's wrist and run to the green areas. Here, are people too, but they are not persons who will be pendant of us. Snooping. That's what I like this place, between the trees and the suited silent I feel calm. Kise it's still catching his breath when he look at me

"Thanks"

I nod and start to walk to the shadow of one of the trees " So, you are an Idol then?" I start.

Kise smile "Not great thing but yeah…I'm kind of that…"

"I didn't know you…"

"I notice" He cut me "I was kinda pleasant and disgusted with that"

"That's contradicting" I sigh leaning my back to the tree, putting my feet on the tree too. Kise run a hand for his hair "You still…don't know who I am?"

I frowned "You are Kise Ryouta, my childhood friend, currently an Idol, still a helpless person sometimes. I'm mistaken?"

Kise bit his lip "You're right, my fault then"

A silence grew between us. It's not like I don't have more questions. I have. But I feel that it's not the time and the right place to put it on the table. Also, it seems to me that we are doing a big deal of this. And it's not. We were years ago childhood friends who play together, eat together, talk together, do all together. That kind of friends, we both have more friends around of course but not with a bond so intimate like us. It feel good have a friend like him. When he go to Europe I miss him more of what I could thought in that time, At first I ask my parents to send my cards to him and for a while we get to communicate like that. He was the one who one day stop to answer me. I didn't know why. I still don't know but it seems like with the time I forgot about him.

Knowing that he's an idol now it was kind of a surprise, I remember him being pretty shy in that time, behind my back, I didn't think he was a coward by that. In fact I always have the feeling that he was covering my back. Maybe he being an idol it's not so out of this world, it's just me and my thoughts of him being a child what still don't let me accustomed with the change.

"Aomine…"

"Huh?" I look down distracted with the memories of my childhood hanging on my mind, I find his eyes and lips close to me. The feeling I've before it's again struggling in my stomach, why the closeness? Why the suggestive voice calling my name? I'm the type of guy who will not blink to take what I want when I want it. Even when I was a kid I was like that. He know. Why the temptation then?

"Kise" I warned him.

Kise swallowed, one of his hands touch my neck caressing me. Is this a game?

"Aomine…"

I take good care of the change in his hazel eyes glazed, the husky voice, the impatient tilting in that face. I look away.

"Please…" He's so cute. I raise my hands to grip his shoulders and stop him to tease my lips.

"What are you doing?"I ask "This is the first day we seen each other after so long…"

Kise it's still biting his lip, I can see that shade of pain again.

"You are not fine at all" I confirm "Something happen?"

Kise look at my lips, eyes lost. I should be the one lost here.

"Please, let me…"

I tense my grip "I would not let you, furthermore I can't"

"Why? I just want a kiss, it means nothing"

I frowned "It means something to me"

"Something it's not much right? So?" Kise shows me a tiny smile.

"No, I said no" My tone doesn't permit more petitions

Kise look down, his fingers trembling a bit in my neck. He try to lean again and I almost buried my nails in his shoulders "Kise" I'm warning him for the second time.

"Hush" he muttered silly "I don't intent to kiss you this time just…" His forehead fall to mine vulnerable and dejected. He just want sometime to re-coordinate himself. Yet I know he is not telling me all. I'm his friend, I can't support him like something more but like a friend I can "You're forehead it's warmth" I really concerned "Maybe it's better if you take some pill to prevent a flu"

Kise shake slightly his head, letting his forehead fall to my shoulder.

"You don't look fine, really" I whisper.

"Don't worry" He muffled against my shoulder "There is plenty of people who will take care for my health"

"Mm. You don't sound convincing"

"No? Perhaps if you kiss me my fever will go"

I smile "I said no"

"Before we used…"

"I know" I replied softly "But we were kids" I raise my hand and caress his cheek for a pair of seconds "That time pass, and you have to admit that _that _was strange"

Kise smile against my neck .A shiver run for my chin "You have to admit that _that_ felt good"

"Moron" I intent to get him away "It's no good for you if someone take a photo or something of us" Kise sigh and inhaled happily against my neck. He's such a brat.

"C'mon Kise" I caress his shoulders again more decided.

"Aominecchi"

"Uh-uh I will not surrender by that"

"Fool" Kise chuckle.

I smile loudly. We find recently three, four hours ago and I felt like the time hasn't stop for us, even if we both have changed.

"Aomine?!"

I froze in the spot and in seconds throw Kise away from me.

"Sat?"

She frowned "What are you doing here?"

I straight my body and walk to her closing her body between my arms "Sorry I didn't text you"

"It's Ok…" She said relaxing "But what are you doing here?"

She tries to see behind me but I didn't let her. Shit what I was thinking before? "I come here to talk with a friend"

She tries again to rise his head and see but that's…well, impossible. I'm very tall.

She sigh getting frustrated "Let me see Aomine!"

I see her black sweet eyes staring at me. She's right. Why I should not let her see him? I let her then walk to my side with my arm around her waist.

"Satsuki this is Kise"

Kise was in front of us recomposed with that smile of self-confidence.

"Kise this is my girlfriend Satsuki"

Sat open her mouth and close it. "What? Kise? OMG you look so much like him…you can't be? You are the same Kise Ryouta?

Kise gave a nod. She smile enthusiastically "You are just like the pictures…like an angel"

Kise laugh and she smile sweetly "Oh sorry! I-" She flushed "I didn't mean to sound like an stupid!" she look at me and caress my palm "Of course the only angel for me is Aomine"

"Gosh" I smile kissing her hand. Then we both look at Kise. I find another glimpse of pain in those eyes before he look at us. I stop to smile and caress with a bit of more force Sat's hand.

She was still smiling "My cousin will love to have an autograph of you in one of her CD's"

"CD's?" I blurt out "I didn't know you were a singer?" I exclaimed.

Satsuki and Kise laugh together. "He's really oblivious sometimes" Sat said.

Kise look to the grama "He is indeed"

"Well, sorry if I didn't know. It didn't pass for my mind ask"

"Huh" Sat look again at me "But you must have know or hear about him, he really it's popular and well, when he sings…he have a kind of sexy voice" Sat blushed.

Oh she was so sweet. I stare at her smile, his pink gracious lips. Distracted I repeat "Sexy voice?"

Kise answer "Yeah, well, that's…after all I'm the lead singer of Masochist Desire, I have to sing like that, I really enjoy sing"

I still looking at Sat when my mind have a shock. Ma-so-chist Desire?

I froze "What?!"

* * *

_I was affected by an expression much more touching, a look of the deepest sympathy and of the softest pity. _

_Why was I afraid to throw myself at her feet? _

_Why did I not dare to take her in my arms, and answer her by a thousand kisses? _

_She had recourse to her piano for relief, and in a low and sweet voice accompanied the music with delicious sounds._

_ Her lips never appeared so lovely: they seemed but just to open, that they might imbibe the sweet tones which issued from the instrument, and return the heavenly vibration from her lovely mouth. _

_Oh! Who can express my sensations?_

_ I was quite overcome, and, bending down, pronounced this vow: "Beautiful lips, which the angels guard, never will I seek to profane your purity with a kiss." _

_And yet I wish—but my heart is darkened by doubt and indecision—_

_¡It has raised a wall in my soul! You see?_

_Could I but taste felicity, and then die to expiate the sin… _What sin?

* * *

Another thing. This last words are from the book: _The sorrows of the young Werther._ Let's said that some of the songs of Masochist Desire are inspired by that book. Don't sue me!


	5. Feverish Dream

**Note: I felt the need to write this! is just a series of one shots connected that gradually would lead a clear and strong message to both. That's the original idea!...Please read and review!**

**A/N: Oh gosh I'm so sorry for the delay! I pass for two awful weeks! some... person stole my laptop and I don't have a place to write more fast u.u And I didn't have the time to go to an Internet cafe, sorry if I will write a bit angsty but I can't be helped, this is what I will write until my depressive mood change. Another note about the fic and Kise...if he look hesitant and incredible stubborn to believe Aomine's behavior , note please that Aomine is generally a bastard so even for me it will be hard to believe some things that Aomine do...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Fourth Message: Feverish Dream.**

* * *

I have fear.

I have fear of many things in my life.

I'm more afraid that someone will find my fears and push me to the ground, to the wall of my safe mind, of my lucidity.

I fear the moment when someone would break those walls and enter in my world leaving me somehow naked and utterly disoriented. Leaving me shattering in pieces behind the mask of my face and smile. Such smile in my lips that it's absolutely . Property of Kise Ryouta. My facade that works so well in me, or that's what I like to think.

So, when this person, this person in front of me, holding me tight in his arms, not leaving an inch of distance between his chest and mine passing - almost caressing - his fingers for my hair indiscriminately from one side to another making me feel this strange but familiar sensation, familiar for supposition, for hypothesis, by dreaming, I can't help but think that he's leading into my wall. What do I do wrong? What part of my mask it's being permissive to the point of almost let this person find me? .

Why he of all of the persons if he hates me.

Why he if he can do with me whatever he want in whatever moment. If he didn't care about my safe an inch at all. When he choose to ignores me most of the time. Why if I annoy him, if I am a heavy burden to him? A piece that enter over and over in his life when I feel like doing it, trying to be by his side. Making my way without caring much about his feelings. Although I do care about all his feelings.

So, I must be dreaming. This heat, this warmth that I'm feeling it's not normal. Perhaps it's a threat. He is threatening me. He's just bullying me on purpose. Laughing at me in his insides, he's faking! he's such an hypocrite with me!

I can't avoid but shudder helplessly in his arms. He is fake! He is putting a mask too! My mind can't shut up that voice saying this words countless times. I bit my lip trying not to whine, not to said those painful words out loud. I can't said it. Even if all this is a lie, a sweet and crude lie I can't said it because deep down in the ocean of my emotions I like it. I long for this. For this desire of recognition. Count something in his mind.

I bit my lip more hard. I'm confuse with my desires. I know he is fake, it must be, so I should be crazy if this fakeness makes me happy somehow? If this arms encircling my back that don't leave me move, felt like the most secure and comforting refuge?

I started to cry because I lost before him again. I give my best, my everything into that game to win. I trust and fail. My vision blurred once more with the sudden sequence of images of me never catching my tan friend. One could think that I'm exaggerating. That I'm being annoyingly dramatic for just a game. I think I'm not. A serious game always mean much for a player. More if there are some others implicated feelings into it too.

He shouldn't be with me right now. He should be enjoying with the rest of his pals, he should be in whatever other place than here. He should stay with whatever other persons than me. Yeah, right. Like Aominecchi it's the type to go and enjoy with so many persons at his side.

I can't even dare to straight my face and lift my eyes to him. I just can't. I'm not sure of my face. I'm not sure if I will be so easy to read like an open book. I'm afraid, I'm so afraid that he'll disappear in the moment I do so. That when I find those eyes this moment although it's fake will break. That I could shift something in him making him stop those lips surprisingly running down my forehead. That I'll finally see that it's my mind playing with me making dirty tricks to believe all. I'm really afraid.

If Kise it's angry or being shy with me I don't know. I'm sure as hell that I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be the one comforting him. I win over him again. Nothing new really. But it's a fact to me that the loser one would want to be ten thousands of miles away from the winner. And I am the winner.

Like I always do I should move away and let him deal with his defeat. But this time I just couldn't.

Why his eyes occurred to be so lost at the moment I barely gazed towards him? To the stupid point that I have to follow him all the way to his home. Though he didn't go to his home. Randomly walking to one place to another until the night become more humid and little drops of rain starting to fall cooling the temperature. Rain always came in the exact moment isn't it?

I studied Kise's slow movements, his knees trembling and the soft movement of his arms embracing almost pity his chest. It's raining now and the fool it's completely getting wet without even making an intent of protect his health. It's utterly annoying. I should let him be more fool and let him die or whatever. Damnit Kise. Damn you that moves my feet with the sight of your eyes naked to the sight of anyone. Damn you that makes my legs almost run towards you to the view of your hands trembling so much nonstop over your arms. Damn you for even dare to make my knees go weak for the fake awful smile appearing on your lips for yourself. You make me grip your wrist tight and forcefully to drag you to my house without really care if you wanted it or not.

Now, at the door of my house, behind the roof of the entry I hide your face in my shoulders and embrace you like this to only granted my selfish desire.

I don't want anyone to see you like this.

I don't want anyone to see your naked soul without you knowing.

So, hurry. Hurry up and compose yourself. Hurry and cry. Cry if you have to. I don't care damnit.

Stupid me for let my lips do whatever they want and run without hesitation to your warmth forehead depositing slights kisses to reassure you, to cheer you up even if what I'm doing it's obviously ridiculous. Your softly tiny sobs on my shoulder answer me. Your hands stroking strong again my shirt from my back. My lips don't let their warmth place for a second. Hurry Kise, recompose yourself. Hurry and startle me again daring to challenge me one more time like you always ending to. Hurry and **don't** dare to show yourself so naked to anyone more – than me -.

-o-

After a while I feel my hands becoming numb for stroking so hard Aominecchi's shirt for so many time. I had to do it. I wanted to feel that he was really here with me. That the kisses in my forehead were all real.

Real, real, real. I want to rely on that. My eyelashes feel so heavy against my eyes, I don't want to fall and close it, I don't want my legs gives his way to the ground, instead I bit my lip again more hard tasting the blood in my tongue and teeth. I don't care. It's useful, the pain it's useful.

I hear a tiny moan from Kise and then I realize that we were in this position for quite a while, maybe an hour. I notice too that the weight of his body it's almost leaning utterly into me and that his knees against mine are trembling. My lips too feel that the warmth from before it's getting strange and abnormal. I slowly direct my hands to his cold shoulders shifting him away a little to see his face, his hazel eyes are totally red, blinking and almost closing but stubbornly keeping half lidded. His bottom lip lost in his mouth.

I sigh and without preventing him I pass one of my arms behind his back while the other behind his knees lifting him up. Kise's hazel eyes instantly jump at me questioningly and surprised. I stare waiting. Kise blinked and look down looking hesitant to lift his eyes again. I'm waiting for this stupid to yell or said something to complain but it didn't happen. I see for a minute the tremble in his hands rising around my neck to support himself in me.

I, whatever, open the door and enter with Kise in my arms to my house. The lights are off, my parents are sleep so early? _Too convenient to perhaps do some various things_…I shake my head. Definitely not.

But when I walk more in the living room I see the kitchen's lights on and the noises from there.

"Daiki is it you?" I hear my mom's voice and her head looking trough the Kitchen's door. Her eyes becoming wide running from my face and soaked clothe to Kise's trembling body in my arms. For a pair of seconds I look down to Kise and see his eyes determinately staring at my chest instead of my mom. Oh, he's embarrassed.

"Kise?" My mom stepped to us staring concerned at my friend. And when she finally again raise his black eyes to me I find that she's angry. Crap.

"Mom I can explain—"

"Darling" she cut my words "You have fever" she said too gentle at Kise touching his forehead….where my lips were before…"You don't look good" and rising his gaze to me she ask "See his blushed cheeks Daiki?"

I – What?

Instantly my eyes low straight to Kise's cheeks. Indeed he is blushing. I can't take my eyes far away from his face. I feel Kise's body tensing under my gaze. My mom smile sweetly.

"Jesus, it seems like we will have to take good care of you this night"

Kise it's strangely silent. My mom let another reassuring smile take his lips and then she ask to me another question.

"Daiki, why you let Kise enter into this state?"

I swallowed and give a half look to my mom's concerned eyes "It's not my fault" I answer a bit angry, like always she have a weak spot for Kise "Mom you know? I'm soaking wet too"

My mom narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms before his chest.

"Daiki you can't compare Kise's strength with yours"

I look to one side.

"Come on Daiki, take Kise upstairs, he need to rest and take some warm drink, don't you think?"

I sigh "Okay"

My mom gives Kise a small caress in his wet blond hair while whispering gentle "You will be fine Kise, so, don't worry and don't blush"

Kise turns a level up of red looking at my mom. He tense his hands around my neck, he answer embarrassed "Thank you but- but I…I'm not blushing"

Like hell he is.

My mom gently smile "Oh Kise don't be annoying like Daiki, rest well. I'll call you mom now, okay?"

Kise nodded with shame.

Stroking one of my cheeks my mom leave us space to go to my room. With my arms now feeling sleepy for having Kise's weight in my arms, I let out a sigh of relief when I deposit Kise in my bed. He was shuddering and trembling his teeth so much that one of his hands raise fast to his mouth noticing my concerned gaze, trying to block the sound of his teeth.

I sit at his side taking note of his other hand gripping tightly the sheets of my bed. I lean my hand to his forehead. He indeed have a fever but a slight one, not sufficient enough to make him trembling this much. I run my fingers for one of his blushed cheeks touching a little his hand. I'm a bit curious.

I thought for a moment that I was delirious. Aominecchi's fingers deposited on my traitor cheeks. It's…disturbing. I can't control myself to blush more and even I don't know why. Perhaps it's for the lately Aominecchi's behavior towards me. This unusual gentleness. Is quite a surprise. Utterly confusing.

When I feel his fingers around my shoulders raising me to sit, I look dumbfounded to him, I don't understand him, I'm tired physically and emotional. Lose to him when I was so sure and confident in my new abilities was really disappointing and painful. Some movement under my shirt makes forget my hand covering my mouth, opening my eyes wide to him. I couldn't contain my uncertainty voice.

"What – What are you doing?!"

Aominecchi stare at me.

"What it looks like?" He answer obviously "We have to change your clothes. Remain wet wouldn't help your body to warm up" _Though there are some other enticing ways to get warm…_

Ah! "But I…I can…change myself" I end my words hesitantly. Something's wrong, something is changing the air on the room. Oh God why Aominecchi it's not removing his hands neither his eyes away from my shirt and belly. It's not like I'm not used to this. In fact being a model in a popular agency and furthermore being a good player - with all modesty – in a good team makes me very accustomed to this. It's a daily basis. But, just for this…I shouldn't feel embarrassed. This strange jolt in my chest. I feel tension in my face and body. I don't know if I can stroke more tight the sheets of the bed. My cheeks can't take any more. I feel my heartbeat rising, Why he is taking so long to said something?! Anything!

"Aominecchi…"

Kise's slowly and nervous voice wake me up from my lethargy. From my sudden and big disappointment for his previous words.

"You wanted to change your clothes?"

Kise's eyes blinked nervously "I want. I c-can…myself, so…just…leave me"

"You are stuttering" I joke. Kise hit me weakly in the head.

"I'm cold! Don't tease me now Aominecchi!" _And I'm freaking nervous so please let it go…_

I take some pity on him and reluctantly command my hands to leave Kise's wet shirt in his place, to stop the brush in his belly. I turn my back to him to give him some space to change – Or perhaps to stop my damn eyes the staring - and before I completely turn I could catch the glimpse of relieved hazel eyes…

-o-

After a while, however, without talk too much we both were in new warm clothes drinking my mom's special tea. Kise was sit in my bed with his back pressed to the wall and the pillow in his lap resting his elbows on it. Drinking is tea slowly and more relaxed than before.

I was in my desk checking some stuff in my laptop, sending a look to Kise time to time. He look so tired and drained. It didn't surprise me much when for the corner of my eye I notice Kise's head falling against the wall with his eyes utterly shut, his hands barely maintaining the cup of tea in the pillow. I sigh and walk to his side on the bed, quit the cup balancing dangerously on his hands and take his back and waist leaning him to rest fully in the bed. Kise's shift a bit and when I put the sheets over him, his eyes barely open to look at me.

I can't believe he's doing this for me. All this night it's been so uncommon and full of small surprises to me that I can't completely shake the thought that I must be dreaming. That this is another trick of my mind, that this is not utterly real. My cheeks feel hot, I can't stand the tiredness of my eyes, the constant embarrassment that overwhelms me every moment with every detail. You…you shouldn't be so mean with me. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of this feverish dream. I don't want to be. I don't want this tremble in my body again. The confuse feeling of your hands in my hair inviting me to relax and let the dream take my mind. This is a feverish dream and I am at his mercy.

I can't believe what I'm receiving from you. I'm crazy. I will show you my smile, yeah I will, a tiny one but better than nothing to mask my true confusing feelings. I will close my eyes to not see you anymore. I don't want to shudder for your hot breath in my ear. Please Aominecchi don't tease me more tonight. Please.

"Fool, rest well" He whispers making a pause for what it felt like years before whisper again slowly "You are **not **allowed to smile like that to anyone again" Another pause who felt like years, another shudder, another sigh in my nervous ear "I know you heard me. Sweet dreams Kise"

Sweet dreams? Just now I sound like a stupid chick? Geez, it couldn't be helped, he shouldn't show me his weak side again before sleep. He shouldn't try to make a fake smile and don't get it right. Whatever your thoughts are, let it go Kise. Don't think too much Idiot. Don't think too much.

What I do wrong?

I fail smiling? _Another_ fail? He see through me so well?

I'm confused. I can't confront him now. I'm too sleepy for that. I want the safe dream to take me.

My feverish dream.


	6. Mark

**Note: I felt the need to write this! is just a series of one shots connected that gradually would lead a clear and strong message to both. That's the original idea!...Please read and review!**

**A/N: Another delay and I'm sorry again. I wish I have a laptop so much! **

**Anon: You don't have an account but if you read this, In this moment I can't have time to write more about Masochist desire…not for a while and that's the reason why I don't decide to upload that story apart in another fic… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Fifth Message : Mark.**

* * *

What's happening to me? Why I feel so uneasy all this past weeks? It's just like if something it's tickling my stomach, annoying my hair and boring my mind avoiding me to have some rest. The most astonishing and incredible of all this it's that I don't know the reason. It just began one day and the other and the other and hell, it didn't go away the damn feeling.

Damn. It make me feel sick. Tired of trying to deduce the cause. As if this had a reasonable cause. Even my level in basketball has decreased these days. I'm so…how's the word? ...I don't know. I only want peace, is that so hard to have?

"Kise kun?" The little soft voice of a girl standing in front of me startled me in my seat on the class. I open my eyes realizing then that they were almost close, look up and find the girl's face gazing at me with a look of concern in her green eyes "Kise kun? Are you okay?" she asked somehow shyly grabbing with some more pressure than necessary her textbooks over her chest. I'm still a bit dazed with my thoughts trying to figuring out why this girl is here. I managed to clear my throat and show her a sheepish smile.

After a minute she blinked "So…" she still stays "Can I sit with you?" I look at her not understanding well.

"I mean," She said frowning a bit "We have to pair for the class."

I still don't have an answer. She start to look at her sides while the noise in the classroom it's getting more silent "Well…" she look at he ground " I will understand if you want to be alone…" I'm still trying to process her words. Class? What class? "Then… I will go." She muttered fast hurrying her words.

"Wait! Wait!" I exclaimed reaching for her arm while she has stepped back "I remember now!... Literature right?" I almost grin.

She nodded looking then to the empty chair at my side. I catch the hint and smile this time certainly to her "I wasn't paying attention," I cleared "And I didn't hear you well…sorry."

The girl's cheeks tinted with a slight pink but she nodded again in understanding and seat at my side "I notice." She said softly.

I frowned "Do you?"

"Well…" She wander placing her textbooks opening a certain page "You look kind of-"

"Sleepy?" I cut her smiling.

"No," She answer "I think… I don't know just yet."

I sigh "Me neither."

"You look tired." She said seriously.

"I train everyday many hours" I said absentminded.

"Mmm no. It's different," She tilted her head "I don't know how to put it on words but I can say…I can say that there's something different on you."

"Really?" I said unbeliever, not understanding what she was trying to say "It's complicated." I breathed massaging my forehead.

She smile "I think you are not familiar with my reasoning."

"It must be that," I said lazy extending my arms over the desk "You want help with that?" I yawn "You know you can ask me."

She look at me for the corner of her eye "Mmm I will keep it in my mind. I'm fine, it's pretty easy actually."

"Okay." I shrugged feeling sleepy. After thirty minutes my eyes were helplessly blinking too much in a second, watering for all my yawning. So tired…so sleepy…mmm…want my bed…

"Kise kun I finished!"

I hear the voice far, almost like a whisper although some part of my mind register that his was the girl's voice at my side, oh god but my arms feel so comfortable…

"Kise kun?"

"…"

"Kise kun you are really dying for sleep."

"W- what?" I mumbled blinking to her.

"Wait here." She answer rising from the seat with the paper of answers.

When she sits again I was trying to restrain my yawning failing awfully. I want my bed.

"You need to sleep Kise kun." She commented.

"I know…but I can't." I answer scratching my hair.

The bell indicating the end of the day sounded. We both agree to go together out of the school since I discover while talking to her that she lived near my house. I didn't mind the company. She wasn't so bad. She was kind of cute actually. Her big green eyes were beautiful.

"Why you can't sleep?" She asked with curiosity in her words. We walk out of the classroom, I was thinking the answer, the real answer but nothing come to my mind, not an explanation for what I was passing.

"I don't know," I said depressive "I t just begin one day and it's like this from two weeks ago."

She frowned looking to the front "Are you stressed by something these days?"

I lean to the stairs trying to remember something special. But apart from my symptoms I don't remember….anything else…I think?. I sigh "No. Not really. Not that I remember."

The corridors were full of students getting out of their classes, I look down and to the sides since I'm more tall that the average. I barely heard her voice when she spoke again.

"You should then drink some tea or something to help you sleep."

"It's not only that," I remember all the others symptoms in my body that bothers me recently, sleep it's just the main thing that affects me "I… I think I'm sick."

The green eyes open wide looking up at me "Sick? Why do you say that?"

I change my eyes from her to the exit door. The sun welcoming, the air refreshing outside. I try to answer "My stomach ticklish… my hair annoys me, yeah….that's weird…but my mind, I try…I try to focus in something else or at least get the feeling away…but It only do it worse! And…and I…it makes me feel dizzy…So don't you think then that I'm maybe sick?"

"That's… certainly strange," She muttered biting one of her thumbs like trying to understand "Anything else?"

I massage my temple slightly with my fingers when I see him. A tall dark figure of a guy at the entrance of the gates in my school. The piercing strong eyes looking absentminded to some point in front of him, when he suddenly turn his head, notice me and stare in my direction. To me? Aominecchi?!

I kind of grin to the sigh and attempt to wave my hand to him walking more fast to his side when I stop dead at my steps. Wha- what's happening? Why my feet don't move anymore? Why I'm starting to feel kind of…nervous, **freaking** nervous?.

I need air. There is something very, very wrong with me. I'm…uneasy. Again. Double. More. **Highly** uneasy. Okay, try to calm down, it's just Aominecchi for god´s sake! don't panic so high!.

I catch the glimpse of impatience in Aominecchi's eyes when I feel a light squeeze in my arm.

"Kise kun?"

I breathe.

"Kise kun what's happening? You become pale." The girl's voice sounded full of concern.

I start to take deep breaths "I- I…"

"Are you sick now?" She asked.

I frowned trying to form words, maybe that's the reason why I'm getting so nervous? it's hard to think straight. It's hard when you don't feel fine and you have one person staring roughly at you.

"Y-yeah" I almost can't move my lips to talk. Let apart my sudden terrifying incapacity of move and breath at the same time. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"What do you feel? Is it your stomach? Your head? Your …hair?" she said doubtfully.

I can't move! Why I can't move! I'm Kise! A model! A recognized player! Popular with chicks! I can't stay like this! I can't! It's…I'm frustrated.

"Kise kun?"

"My… my heart it's rising." I answer miserably still gazing at Aominecchi's eyes. Then I look down to the ground "Is beating too strong…ahh… a-and it's so painful,"

"…Kise kun." She whisper rising one hand to my cheek, I helplessly focus my eyes on hers "It's really hard." I muttered. I want to yell at someone. I don't want to feel bad. I don't want to appear uncool in front of her. In front of everyone. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I raise my fingers again, leaning my forehead into theirs. Closing my eyes, trying to hide some of my emotion that I just have slipped now. For one moment I think I almost forget Aominecchi's standing a few meters away. Almost.

"Kise kun we should go to the infirmary, you really are pale. I'm worried."

I stepped back hearing her far. I don't want to go. I want my bed. Only that. I think she try to reach my arm again when I step back and my back hit something behind me. I slowly reacted and jump a little to my side turning around "S-sorr -" I bit my tongue, my eyes opening in surprise, my stomach choosing this damn moment to start tickling annoying me the hell out of me, scaring me also "A-Aominecchi! H-Hi! ~What are you doing here?!" I managed to grin somehow relaxed.

-o-

I look down to the blond in front of me, frowning at the act of Kise. Raising an eyebrow at the fast movement of Kise's hand going to his stomach "We are late. And you are slow."

Kise sighed making a steep back "Well, sorry if I was being slow! I…kinda feel bad."

I tilted my head "Oh yeah? I don't see you bad," I lick my lips "I don't believe you. You are faking like always," I can almost smile to see the look in Kise's eyes, then I direct my steady eyes to the girl at his side "You know, you can't believe him all what he say. He likes to lie and fake in front of everyone so…don't care about him too much."

The girl frowned and hides herself partially behind Kise. Yeah right. Behind the moron. Good choice girl.

"I'm not lying!" Kise groaned.

I stare at him again "Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"Don't believe you."

"Why I should fake I'm sick if I'm going to see Kurocchi in there?!"

"I don't know. You tell me," I answer simple.

"I'm telling you the true Aominecchi!" Kise yelled blushing. His hand clenching the fabric of his shirt over his stomach. I frowned. I don't believe him. I can't. I don't. It's not in my nature anymore. Why the idiot can't accept he's being lazy and that's all? And the time it's wasting.

"Kise…idiot, come on. You are wasting time." But Kise flinched away looking fiercely to the ground between us.

"Don't be a chick and come at once, now." I point getting annoyed. Kise look at me wearily.

"I don't want… I really don't feel well…"

He could be such a good actor. It can't be true right? Kise it's not the type to get sick every week or something. And he's so fucking annoying and cheerful most of the time. That has to dismay even the germens more tenacious.

"Kise kun" The girl interrupted looking shy at Kise, but scared at me. Good. "Y-you should go to the infirmary like I said before… I will go with you if you want" the girl finished with a hand squeezing Kise's arm. I notice that Kise it's thinking the girl's words and it's about to talk. Then he turn fully to me, look to the ground hesitant for a second and then lifting up fast.

"I'm sorry Aominecchi" His words weak but trying to sound with reassurance. Reassuring me? Reassuring me of what? Then the boyish grin.

Hypocrite.

Against whom you think you are playing? How I hate you. You irritated me. It bothers me. This. Damn. Imbecile. Idiot. Low-life bothers me.

Angry I grab roughly Kise's arm dragging him out of the girl's side, not hearing nothing. Anything. Only when we were out of the school and in some time in the park looking for an empty quiet bench I notice that Kise was quiet. Silent. Too silent. I snorted at that thought.

When I find a lonely place I shove him away to the bench. He almost hitting his head in the process.

"You don't have to be so cruel!" Kise cried sitting on the bench, his hazel eyes revealing a rebellious and a wounded side of him.

"It is in my nature." I pointed.

"Liar! You know you were not like that before!" Kise yelled. His eyes finding mine. I stare. Then he look to the side "Aominecchi…you know I'm saying the true...I -" He take a breathe, then shake his head "Whatever… I don't feel fine… believe me."

He have a hint of weakness in his voice. I tilted my head interested. Reconsidering. Waiting for him to said something more…but he didn't. His eyes were trapped staring at the trees at his side. I sigh. I suppose he will not say anything more.

What do you expect from me?

I scratch my hair.

Fuck.

"What do you have?"

Kise startled blink his eyes wide. Then he sigh and frowned like thinking in something very difficult, like trying to solve a problem. I'm becoming impatient.

"So?" I manage to say between my teeth trying to not sound 'cruel'.

"I…I don't know" Kise answer vaguely rising the hand in his stomach to his chest. His eyes showing troubles. What the hell it's with him?

"How the hell it's that you don't know? You see why I say you are lying?!"

"I just don't know!" Kise groaned inhaling deeply with the words "It doesn't mean I'm lying!"

I snorted "Right. Then why don't you look at me when you speak?"

Kise blinked and whisper something bowing his head.

"Come again?" I ask bowing my head too much to his face.

Kise flinched "…C-can't."

I saw his eyes tinting with red. His blond hair helping him to half hide of his face.

"So you are lying." I finished stating.

"I'm not dammit!" Kise growled, his eyes lifting to me for a brief of second before looking fast down, blushing his cheeks and clenching again the hand over his chest.

"God," I exclaimed "You seem like about to have a heart attack."

Kise's cheeks and ears turned red. His right hand closing in a fist while the left still on the chest. I try to determinate what he will do but then I see his forehead falling straight to my stomach, his face now hidden from my eyes.

"Hey…" I said grabbing his shoulders to move him away but he stay firm. I roll my eyes.

"Why…why you can't believe me?...I'm…I'm saying the true…Aominecchi please… believe me"

Ah?. It's really this person Kise? I mean, why he's asking me to believe him? He doesn't care if I believe him or not. He only does whatever he wants. Don't ask for permissions. Maybe he indeed it's sick. Jeez. I don't know why I have to be with a person who it's about to cry all over me every time it feels depressive. Which person still does not understand that I am not the best you look for to comfort someone.

"Oh please control yourself." I roar angry shoving Kise's shoulder away. Stubbornly he headed back to my stomach.

"S-sorry but –"

"What do you have?" I ask for the second time "If I have to deal with your stupidity at least I want to know."

"…."

"…."

"Going to tell me or what?" I snapped.

"…."

So you are not going to answer me. Christ. How someone could be so dramatic? I sigh. Direct my hand to his chin near my stomach, and once I have it in between my fingers I lifting him up. He struggle trying to avoid me but it's helpless. Your little actions are helpless. It's impossible. And when I have his face up to me properly I kind of smile.

"Now, tell me and I want my answer. What do you have?"

Kise's eyes are trembling. He's not resisting my stare. I know. And I like to do it. But as much as I like this I yet want my answer first. I grabbed him stronger as a sign that it is time to stop the evasions. He moaned softly and my eyes direct to his lips.

"I want my answer Kise,"

"I-It's hard t-to t-talk," Kise stammered. I rolled my eyes and loose a bit my grip on his chin.

"Now!"

"Dammit! It's hard to talk when my heart it's pumping so loud that my ears don't hear anything more out of it! You don't fucking hear me?! I'M SICK!"

Kise's chest fall down, his cheeks burning red, his hands clenching at his sides…I feel something inside when I see his eyes trembling for frustration and rage. Lips dry. Unconsciously I brushed my thumb under his bottom lip causing him to jerk up. I leaned forward narrowing my eyes, tilting my head, examining his mouth. Trying to discern what part of him it's making my hands not wanting to let go of him. He's angry. He's really meaning what he's saying and precisely for that cause I want more. More of what? Rage? Frustration? Seriousness?

"Aominecchi Let me go!" Kise panicked rising one hand to catch my wrist strongly.

"You really still can't think that you are more strong than me right?"

Kise frowned then raise an eyebrow accompanied with a thin boyish grin "What are ya talking about? Perhaps I'm too adorable to let go isn't it Aominecchi?"

You bury your grave. That's it.

I push him back merciless to the ground at our side. The ground sounding for the impact of Kise's head.

"Aouch! That hurts! You damn aggressive person!" Kise panted with his neck sloping backwards, his ears flushed, I push and bury with some more roughness my fingers and nails around his pale wrists. My face doesn't move over him and I become aware of his legs at my sides brushing my waist for his struggles.

"Let me go!" Kise threatened. Like if he could threaten me. Really.

"I have not finished" And with that I hurt his wrists with my nails distracting the movement in his legs and in seconds I sit on top over him. His thighs going down pressed to the ground for my weight. Kise groaned and make his fists hard.

"You weight TOO much! Get up now!… Aouch!" Kise moaned "It hurts dammit! Aominecchi!"

"I don't mind, regret what you say and I will think about it" I stare with my words.

Kise lead apart his eyes from me but his cheeks are flushed and I can see that he's lips are trembling. He doesn't want to say it. Oh Kise. Look at you. Who will guess that you could be so stubborn like me. That you will avoid me so promptly. But your blond locks of hair can't hide the fact that inside you, you are still weak. You still can't defeat me and you will never win. When you will understand. In this world all is about winners and losers, and dreams and words can't do anything against the facts. You can say whatever thing pass for your mind and still it will don't mind. I let out my breath over his eyes on purpose, he blinked and trembled.

Why the hell you have to be so annoying in anytime in everywhere. Never stopping to talk. Never, never stopping the damn move of your lips. I have tasted your blood before for your lips. Perhaps I should break those lips of yours to stop your wordy nonsense. I hate right now that I can smell the breath from your half parted lips. But what I hate more is that… it seems… like your body, your neck is…_inviting._

I try to not blush anymore, to not scream for help, for not seem like a coward. Aominecchi it's scaring me. I can't describe or imagine what the hell is he thinking and right now for the first time I'm not looking forward to find it. He's not fear. I'm saying the true and I don't want to fight or regret a word of what I say.

I… if I try, really hard to see something without being caught for the corner of my eye I can see his face, more exactly his piercing eyes, and hell if that's not scaring me and making me feel small and at the point of a nervous attack. I'm not like this, this nasty stupid unknown sickness it's making me, turning me in someone more minuscule and I want to be okay. To laugh and smile like I _always_ do. I need time. Why Aominecchi can't give me time. Precisely today.

The word that I'm trying to find for the look in his eyes is running for me. Aominecchi's pupils are really strange. The grimace on his lips is kind of…new. It's like…well…it's like when I see Aominecchi's staring at his pillow on the bed. I mean, to Aominecchi his bed, his pillow, sleep, it's like _heaven_. The lost paradise in hell. Okay…I'm freaking out. I'm losing my head. I'm seeing bad. There's no pillow or bed near here. Why Aominecchi seems every second more near? His breath is it among my neck? N-no way. _Tha-dump, tha-dump, tha-dump._

_Is that the sound of my heart?_

My s-stomach, oh god, I want to curve for the uneasiness on my stomach. I want to throw away all. Oh no. Shit.

"A-Aominecchi…" My voice almost can't come out. I can't hide the neediness of breath, I can't hide how… disturbing it is imagine the position of how we are or the brush of his lips for my throat or hear him groaning under my ears. I'm trembling…please listen…"…Aominecchi…"I breathe "O-Okay…I- I will… regret it. But-"

And then I feel sharp teeth cutting my voice from my throat, the skin of my neck shuddering for the unexpected intrusion. I'm shuddering from toes to hands still pinned. My tongue it's struggling, fighting the sound that wants to come out, but whatever Aominecchi wins. He moaned first. Or kind of...moaned. I'm so utterly embarrassed.

"D-Dammit! You are acting weird! Stop! AOUCH!" Never a girl or a woman before has biting me so hard, so deep. Okay, maybe a little nibble but it was something soft and delicate, feminine. My eyes feel like watering. I can't with this. I want to move and go home straight to my bed.

I can't restrain my parted lips to moan when I feel him li...licking me. This is very strange. It doesn't feel like a game. I can't help but think in my adorable huggable small friend. Kurocchi I want to see you!. Kurocchi I want to hug you. Help me understand Kurocchi. All this is so awkward. I can almost see your big eyes and blue hair looking to the sunset like the last time I see you waiting for Kagamicchi. Why the hell Aominecchi would want to bit me? Sure you will know.

I'm heated and dizzy.

-o-

When I sense the taste of blood on my tongue and teeth mixed with the smell of Kise's neck and the low thin moans more weak every time I know it's enough. He's not struggling anymore, he's almost limp under me, only the sound of his respiration and heart steadying. I lick and suck a bit more causing a loud moan before I let my head slowly go up and see my work. I touch softly his cheek that it's turned to me, I sense the warm and let my eyes go down his neck. I felt the need to low down again my lips and lick him once more. But it's good settled. A hug hickey. Pretty impossible difficult to hide. Oops.

I wanted to do it so I do it. I don't have to feel a bit uneasy right? Want. Take. A minimum thin line between both worlds that it didn't mean a barrier to me. No. I don't have to feel bad. It's Kise. That answers all.

I sit again and look how pale he indeed is now. His blond locks of hair are totally a mess. Slowly I see how he turned his face straight making a grimace of silent pain. His eyes seem weak and shit. He really look sick now.

"You look horrible," I commented wandering for all his face my eyes. Going soft over him.

Kise cleared his throat a couple of times before softly muttering "My- my wrists..."

"...Eh?" I blink. Kise look meaningful to my eyes. I jerk my hands and get up fast. I didn't remember...whatever.

Kise remained in the ground for a few more moments before he struggle to sit and stroke his forehead for a bit closing his eyes. I wait for him in silence crossing my arms over my chest until finally he stand up with a dangerous tremble in his legs.

"So?" I ask.

"I'm going to my house," Kise stated "Tell the others I don't feel...right-"

"Kise..."

"Tell Kurocchi that I wanted to saw him so much but-" Kise's voice break "It will be later 'kay?"

"Kise"

"And..."

"Stop the babbling," I cut him this time rude. Kise stared at the ground.

"W-Well I s-should get going Aominecchi."

This lame idiot. Why the fuck is he like this? I know that I don't care. I know. But still his voice makes me feel like the worst shit in this world. Dammit Kise.

I shake my head helplessly and took his bruised wrist softly, yet he flinched away, his eyes tinted with some strange emotion that I couldn't recognize. I ignore him and sigh.

"Kise you idiot," I say it soft, it didn't sound like a curse, just my way to express how lame he was being. Kise smile weakly and let his head fall against my shoulder, his knees balancing dangerously against mine. He's lips shut strongly over my shirt. I let my head fall over his.

It was heartwarming in some way...stay like this with him.

I feel fine. And suddenly I don't care more if I want to see him angry or serious.

_I prefer the habitual real Kise with his foolish boyish grin over all. _

"Aominecchi..."Kise muttered slowly after some more minutes of peace.

I move my arms at my sides which are forgotten and mess a little more his hair. You can talk you know.

"...I want...to go home."

I apart my cheek from his hair and decide easily.

"Fine."

-o-

Helping a dizzy but still awake Kise was not a so difficult task to Aomine and it worked pretty well half and hour later when the blond was safely in his house, in his bed alone. Aomine have gone in the instant he let go of Kise's waist in the security of the bed. Aomine sure was getting better in the in the act of carrying the blond.

Kise sigh and let his arms wander around on his bed. He was dead tired and...empty. How someone could still feel something when your mind and body were so exhausted?.

Still, before he let his eyes close and forget the world he sit in his bed with his bare toes touching the cold floor. He look to the mirror in front of him and raise his fingers slowly to touch his neck. He sigh. He didn't know what he feel about this. It was confusing Aominecchi's acts sometimes and more often he was acting more unpredictable.

This was something he will have to discover later. And this hug...hickey if that's how someone could call this...mass of purple and green colors masked with red and soft marks of teeth still implanted. OK. That description was awful. How the hell will I explain this to the Agency? And I hate using shirts with high collar! Ok. Relax. More important Kasamatsu san will want to know what happened to me. Shit.

I will deal with all this later...not now...I will reason all this bite-issue later...now all seem ...complicated...and just think about this makes my heart jump so suddenly unsteady...I will have to fucking deal with this too. Definitely. But _later_...for now...let the mark remain quiet in my neck.

Let the mark remain undecipherable.

With no meaning.


End file.
